El dolor de un hermano
by Aloh-Shamal
Summary: Portgas D Ace, es derrotado por Marshall D. Teach y llevado por el a una base de la marina, donde es golpeado y torturado mientras es traslado a la prisión de máxima seguridad Impel down, Ace nos narra la historia de su sufrimiento.


Capítulo 1: Un nuevo destino

Una gran luz cubrió la isla banaro, un grito de dolor y una risa malévola resonaron hasta el océano, Portgas D Ace había caído ante Marshall D. Teach, algo que nunca se pudo imaginar en los mareas, una pelea iniciada por las ganas de muerte de Teach y Ace por defender a su hermano de Teach.

- Bien Ace, no será bueno que te deje aquí ¿Qué tal una visita a la marina? – Dijo riendo mientras agarraba a Portgas D Ace del pie y le quitaba sus dos zapatos y dejaba el sombrero tirado en el piso.

Teach arrastraba a Ace por el suelo lleno de piedras, lastimando su espalda y mientras más pasos daban más gotas de sangre habían en el piso.

Después de un viaje de varias horas Ace estaba todo lleno de sangre y un gran charco a su alrededor, había una base de la Marina en un pueblo lejano, hay Teach dejo abandonado a Ace en la puerta, este se retorcía de dolor frente la puerta, llenando cada vez más el suelo pulido con sangre, el dejaba soltar leves lagrimas por el dolor y no evitar que Teach fuera tras su hermano, en ese instante la puerta se abrió un marine con una cara de asombro vio como el gran Portgas D Ace estaba frente a la puerta cubierto de sangre.

- ¡Capitán! Debe ver esto, ¡el gran Portgas D Ace está en la puerta! –Dijo emocionado, esperando obtener un nuevo rango-

Un capitán bajo por una escalera, estaba escéptico sobre que Portgas D Ace estuviera en la puerta, al ver a Ace en la puerta pidió que lo llevaran a la celda más reforzada, dos marines lo agarraron de los brazos y lo llevaron a una celda donde habían dos esposas en el techo, Ace daba pequeños alaridos de dolor, pero no le dieron importancia, al llegar a la celda lo colgaron de las dos esposas mientras este se quejaba y termino desmayándose.

Habían pasado 2 días Portgas D Ace seguía desmayado y colgando, unos marines de alto rango con un buque de guerra llegaron para trasladarlo a impel down, lo soltaron de los grilletes y lo llevaron al buque arrastrándolo él ni hacia algún ruido pero respiraba, lo llevaron hacia una habitación oscura y lo sentaron en una silla, agarraron unos grilletes y los cerraron asegurándolos en sus muñecas.

El sonido de los grilletes cerrándose, haciendo un gran estruendo y despertándome en una oscura habitación, sentía un olor a hierro y algo frio que chorreaba por mi cara, di un leve grito y abrí los ojos, estaba sentado en una silla de madera y sin mi sombrero, ¿Cuándo lo perdí?

-Que pasa, ¿Por qué gritas Portgas?, ¿acaso tienes miedo de morir? – Dijo una voz en la oscura habitación oscura y asomándose una cara burlona, esta frunció el ceño y me escupió directamente a la cara

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué pasa? – Dije moviendo mis manos y los grilletes hacían un gran estruendo, me preguntaba que pasaba con ese hombre, ¿Por qué menciono morir?, ¿Por qué me escupió?

- ¿Es una broma? –Dijo mientras levantaba su pierna y la preparaba para golpearme, tenía una gran bota, con algunos pocos pinchos en la planta, lanzo su bota contra mi cara, lance un gran alarido de dolor y este puso una cara a un más burlona.

El hombre de cara burlona se volvió a escabullir en las sombras y desapareció, goteando grandes gotas de sangre sobre el pantalón sucio y roto, no sabía dónde estaba hasta que sentí un gran tirón y caí de la silla, dejando unas gotas de sangre en el suelo frio.

- ¿Qué está pasando? –Dije desesperado, una luz se abrió y la habitación se ilumino, ¡Era un barco! ¡Estaba en un barco!

La misma persona con cara burlona entro y pude ver su uniforme de la marina, este me pateo en las costillas.

– Vamos levántate Portgas, llegamos a Impel down – Dijo con una cara un más burlona.

Salí por la puerta con ese mismo guardia atrás de mi apuntándome con una arma y otro guardia se unió apenas pase por la puerta, este me puso una cadena larga en los grilletes y me obligo a caminar mientras jalaban la cadena y se burlaban de mí, ¿Cómo pude terminar así? ¿Acaso ese bastardo me entrego?, había un sol brillante y un cielo azul, los dos guardias me lanzaron por unas escaleras de madera, rodé casi 20 escalones para caer en un suelo de madera donde esperaba una persona parecida a un faraón egipcio., este tomo aire y empezó a hablar.

- Bienvenido a Impel down señor Portgas D Ace soy Hannyabal , disfrute este cielo azul y el gran sol, ¡Sera la última vez que lo vera!- Dijo mientras lanzaba una mirada severa.

Ya no soportaba tener tanta sangre en mi cara y mi cuerpo, el olor a hierro me daba nauseas, escupí un poco de sangre a los pies del hombre llamado Hannyabal.

**Hasta aquí este capitulo, se actualizara cada semana (Es mi primer fic) cada capitulo sera mas largo y mas completo, espero que sea de su agrado y lo sigan hasta el final.**


End file.
